internetfandomcom-20200213-history
Rysin Online
Note: This article contains information about an ongoing dispute between Rysin Online and Hitz Radio UK and will be updated regularly. [http://www.rysinonline.com Rysin Online] is a highly popular software group which was founded by Ryan Fisher in June 2006, to replace the "Rysin" site. Rysin Online is run by software testers, sponsored stream administrators, and Ryan Fisher. Before the release of the Rysin Online site, references were made to "Rysin Online" on another site which Ryan owned at the time. Evidence of this can be seen on his original Statistics program which was originally created by his "Rysin" site, but is labeled "Rysin Online". Both sites "Rysin" and "Rysin Online" are different, and the Rysin site has now been closed and replaced with "Rysin Online". In 2007 possibly the final version of Statistics, Version 4, is to be released. Statistics Version 4 In December 2006, it was announced that Statistics Version 4 was to be created in .net making use of the .net framework, making it compatible with Windows Vista, and much more reliable than previous versions of Statistics, most notably making installation success more consistent from PC to PC. Statistics Version 4 Pre-Beta was released to the public during February 2007. The Pre-Beta is currently still being developed, so the first pre-beta is somewhat incomplete. The software has been promoted throughout the site, mainly for the compatibility with Microsoft Windows Vista. Rysin Online Statistics 4 is the only statistics software to be designed for, and around Microsoft Windows Vista. Statistics 4 has possibly to be the last version of the software if this is the case it will see the end of Rysin Online's most successful program. Blip Technology Blip Technology will be a website animation tool (similar to Adobe Macromedia Flash), but will be a 3D Platform. Users will draw shapes, text etc. Then by using 3D Anaglyph Technology (where by 3D Glasses are worn), the animation creator specifies how far out these shapes and objects have to "jump" out of the screen. "Blip Viewer" is to be an internet browser plug-in to view these animations. The development of Blip Technology has been halted more than once by Statistics, and most people remain skeptical about the actual release of the software. Hitz Radio UK Dispute On 10 April 2007, Rysin Online publicly released news of an ongoing dispute with Hitz Radio UK. In this article written by Ryan Fisher, Rysin Online are extremely critical towards Hitz Radio UK. As seen on discussion forums most experts feel rightly so. Ryan Dunlop (who claims to own a highly successful company "Hitz Radio UK") contacted Ryan Fisher about doing a website design and lied to Rysin Online about every detail. This then prompted Ryan Fisher to uncover that Hitz Radio UK has lied to the UK Media. The Media attention of Hitz Radio UK has caused outrage amongst experts as can be seen here and here. In Ryan Fisher's well constructed "message to Ryan Dunlop" (which is laid out much like a letter) he has stated that once Hitz Radio UK stop lying, they will have Rysin Online's full support. Rysin Online are calling for help on the Statistics v4 site. Rysin Online would like Statistics v4 users to add a small link on their site to the dispute page with the text "Hitz Radio UK". This is a very clever strategy, Google partly ranks websites by link text. Ryan Fisher Ryan Fisher, born 3rd January 1990 in Scotland, United Kingdom, is the founder of Rysin Online. Ryan was involved in the creation of the original Marr Computing site (Formerly "Computer Science 4u") before it was re-designed in 2007. Marr Computing was set up to allow students of his school, Marr College, access to study material. Two articles have been written in local news papers, in which they describe how the Rysin Online site was created, and how successful Statistics has been. As stated on his internet profile, Ryan plans on going to college, and hopes to follow a career in computing. Ryan was involved in the testing of Microsoft Windows Vista as stated on various articles on the Rysin Online site: "This has been a key step in ensuring that Statistics Version 4 is Windows Vista compatible, ahead of any other statistics software". Troon Website Design Main Article: Troon Website Design In March 2007, Troon Website Design was founded by Rysin Online which appears to be a seperate company. Statistics Version 1, 2 and 3 In January 2005, "Statistics" was created in an attempt to get visitors to the "Rysin" site. With less interest than expected, version 2 was created from February - June 2005, Again with less interest than expected, it was third time lucky for the site. In June 2006 (after the re-name of the site, and re-design), Statistics Version 3 was released and visitors shot up, thousands now visit the site each month. This now provides an excellent opportunity for Rysin Online to create software which people will recognize. In January 2007, Rysin Online released news of 10,000 Statistics Version 3 downloads in 2006 (in the 6 months of July - December). Later in January, the site hit 11,000 Statistics Version 3 downloads. Expansion Since June 2006 the site has expanded a considerable amount; The Rysin Online site is no longer run solely by Ryan Fisher. Sponsored Stream administrators and software testers now help run the site. As well as this, Statistics Version 4 was distributed to "Pre-Beta" Testers in February 2007 prior to the official beta tests. This can be explained by criticism received about the stability of previous versions of Statistics. The Pre-Beta was made public later in February due to lack of feedback from participating radios. The site continues to expand, and is soon to profit from software. Other Software *'Ryan' has created two versions of the Marr College Voting Program and released them on the Rysin Online site under the GNU General Public License. *'Ryan' programmed "Pocket PC Blip" which appears to be Rysin Online software, but the copyright is written as "Ryan Fisher 2006". This would support the fact that the site almost closed in 2006 due to lack of visitors. *'Statistics Version 3x' is the name given to the original Statistics Version 3 software before development of the software was restarted due to a backup problem. *'Streamix' was a broadcast software package planned for release in 2008/2009 but plans for this were called off. Visitors In 2006, the Rysin Online site was visited a total of 17096 times. (keeping in mind the downloaders were approximately 10,000. This leaves room for improvement, almost 50% of visitors never downloaded Statistics). In January 2007, Rysin Online (for the first time) released a graph showing visitors to the site. From this graph you can see that visitors reached almost 1000 in the month of June, when Statistics Version 3 was released. Criticism Rysin Online were heavily criticised by SHOUTcast users for the un-reliability of Statistics Version 3, and the way in which "Sponsored Streams" are handled within the software. But with the release of Version 4 pre-beta, there has been a certain amount of praise for the software in internet forums and on company websites such as Stream Solutions. Throughout the site, inappropriate references are made. On the Marr College Voting Program page, near the end of the page Ryan Fisher (site owner) included: "Probably suggests most people didn't totally understand the concept of the voting program. Do i care? Not really." As well as other references on the Statistics Version 3 site such as: "I should point out, obviously we have run out of version numbers after 3.9, so the version number will now carry on from 3.10 (Not 3.one, but 3.ten). I know in maths this is impossible, but no one cares about maths." Earlier criticism came when in March 2006 "Blip for Pocket PC" was released with the slogan: "The most fun you'll ever have in your pocket" Many visitors find the references and slogan inappropriate. External Links Rysin Online Home Page Rysin Online UK Home Page Troon Website Design Home Page Marr Computing (Discussed under Ryan Fisher) Category:Browse